


Cheat Day

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [21]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Coffee, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “That smells heavenly,” Miranda says softly, nodding towards Andy’s Starbucks cup.





	Cheat Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Andy/Miranda - whipped cream.

They’re working from home on a late Friday afternoon, pages bursting out of The Book, red pens and highlighters littering the expansive kitchen table. Andy is still submerged in editing a Helmut Lang retrospective when Miranda makes a noise of appreciation.

“That smells heavenly,” she says softly, nodding towards Andy’s Starbucks cup. “It can’t be your usual.”

“I splurged for the weekend,” Andy says, tapping her pen against the cup. “A little whipped cream on top can’t hurt once in a while, right?”

“I haven’t had whipped cream in 25 years,” Miranda says, but she’s hiding a smile. “I think that if I started eating it, I’d never be able to stop.”

Andy nods, closing her research folder. “Then I suppose you’ll just have to settle for a little taste.” She leans across the table, shirt dipping to show a little cleavage, and presses a kiss to Miranda’s mouth. Miranda responds easily, touching her tongue to the seam of Andy’s lips, letting the sweetness overtake.

“Always tempting me, Andrea,” Miranda says, voice husky. “I missed it more than I thought I would.”

Andy hums and pecks Miranda on the lips one more time before settling back into her chair, highlighter uncapped. “Then I better behave,” she says innocently.

“Why start now?” Miranda fixes her with a heated glare, but Andy just smiles.


End file.
